Give Love
by jimga913
Summary: "Oh kau sudah bangun rupanya" Yoongi menatap pria itu, kemudian….. "AAAAAAAAAAAA EOMMAAAAAA" Yoongi segera meraih selimut yang ada disekitarnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menatap namja tadi dengan jengkel. "YHAA KAU MEMPERKOSAKU YAA? MINYOON FANFIC! BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK. DLDR. JIMIN. YOONGI. MINYOON MINGA


**GIVE LOVE**

 **WARNING GS!**

 **Ide pasaran, gajelas.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 **RATE : T+**

 **MINYOON (GS)**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Main Casts :**

 **Jimin x Girl!Yoongi**

 **Others Casts :**

 **All BTS Member**

 **Etc**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **P.S : Disini Yoongi, Jungkook, Jin GS! Mereka jadi adik kelas**

 **Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok jadi kakak kelas**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **ENJOY!**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Seberkas cahaya masuk melalui cela cela jendela disebuah apartement mengganggu tidur seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam , kulit putih pucat, bibir merah tipis yang menggoda untuk sekedar dikecup atau dilumat. Dia adalah Min Yoongi, siswi kelas 11 di Wings Senior High School.

"Ennghh…."

Dia menggeliat sebentar lalu duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ketika hendak jatuh tidur kembali dia membelalakan matanya kaget. Oh God, ini bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya didominasi cat warna biru laut dan kamar yang dia tempati catnya bewarna abu abu. Lalu dia melihat ada sebuah kemeja putih yang tergeletak dilantai. Oh bung itu kemeja sekolahnya, dan sekarang dia baru sadar jika dia hanya mengenakan sebuah bra dan tanktop putih serta rok sekolahnya. Gila! Sebenarnya dia kenapa?

Ckleek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan namja dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnyaa. Tanganya membawa handuk kecil guna mengeringkan surai orangenya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Yoongi menatap pria itu, kemudian…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAA EOMMAAAAAA"

Yoongi segera meraih selimut yang ada disekitarnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menatap namja tadi dengan jengkel.

"YHAA KAU MEMPERKOSAKU YAA!?

Pria tadi hanya menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. What the hell bagaimana bisa gadis ini menuduhnya yang bukan bukan jika nyatanya dia yang menolong gadis ini.

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!"

Namja tadi hanya menyeringain dengan seksi membuat kedua pipi Yoongi merona tipis. Kemudia dia berjalan mendekat.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu" ujar namja itu

"Melupakan sesuatu? Apa?"

"Coba saja kau ingat ingat dulu" namja itu masih menyeringai.

Yoongi hanya diam dan mencoba mengingatnya

Flashback on

 _Sekarang Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Jin sedang berada di club milik saudara Jin. Mereka bertiga memutuskan mampir keclub sebenernya ada sebabnya yaitu Yoongi dari tadi pagi terlihat uring uringan karena dia melihan sunbae yang disukainya tengah dipeluk mesra oleh Kang Seulgi. Kang Seulgi adalah gadis yang terkenal disekolah meraka, ya maklum saja dia itu cantik, tinggi, pintar. Apa lagi yang kurang? Ah iya satu kekurangannya dia terlalu terobsesi terhadap Park Jimin, sunbae yang disukai Yoongi._

" _Dasar Park Ji- hiik- min brengseekk~"_

" _Kenapa kau tega sekali melukai ku hiks~"_

" _Apa bagusnya juga Seulgi itu?"_

 _Ternyata Yoongi sudah mabuk, ya pantas saja, dia sudah menghabiskan 6 gelas wine. Jungkook yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu jadi prihatin. Yoongi itu sudah suka dengan Jimin dari kelas 1 tapi dengan bodohnya dia tidak mau mengungkapkannya._

" _Heh Yoon ayo kita pulang, kau sudah mabuk berat" ujar Jin_

" _Iya Yoon ayo kita pulang. Lagi pula ini sudah larut, ingat kita sekarang masih memakai seragam" sambung Jungkook._

" _Huh kalian ini apa apaan sih. Aku tidah mabuk ingat hahaha. Oh Park Jimin" racau Yoongi_

" _Yoon ayo pulang sekarang. Dasar kau ini!"_

" _Sana kalian pulanglah dulu aku masih ingin disini"_

" _Serius deh, kau itu mabuk. Jika nanti kau diapa apakan bagaimana?"_

" _Tidak ada yang akan berani denganku Kook. Lagi pula nanti aku bisa menghubungi Paman Kim"_

" _Terserah kau sajalahlah. Ayo Kook kita pulang"_

" _Hati hati dijalan sahabatku yang bodoh haha~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekarang Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok sedang berada diclub, Namjoon tidak ikut karena dia ada acara makan malam dengan kolega ayahnya. Jimin dan Taehyung sedang minum ,( Hoseok sudah beraksi dilantai dansa)bedanya Taehyung minum vodka dan Jimin hanya minum soda. Katanya dia sedang tidak mood untuk mabuk._

 _Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, dia pamit mau kekamar mandi. Jimin hanya mengangguk kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Matanya tertuju pada gadis yang sedang telungkup diatas meja dengan tumpuan tangan, Jimin rasanya pernah melihat dia. Ah benar dia Min Yoongi kelas 11 dari klub Rap. Jimin masih melihat punggung Yoongi, tapi dia kaget ketika tiba tiba Yoongi menegakkan padannya dan langsung berpandangan. Masih saling memandang tiba tiba Yoongi tersenyum kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jimin._

" _Park Jimin brengsek~ hiikk"_

' _Oh mabuk rupanya' batin Jimin_

 _Jimin masih diam saja ketika tiba tiba Yoongi mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Jimin, sepertinya Yoongi lupa jika Jimin itu seniornya._

" _Kenapa sunbae tega sekali menyakitiku?"_

 _Jimin masih diam, dia ingin melihat seberapa jauh mana dia bertindak berani._

" _Dulu kau berpacaran dengan Yoojung, lalu kalian putus aku senang sekali haha"_

" _Tapi tadi pagi aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan Seulgi hiks~ kenapa kau tega sekali menyakitiku"_

" _Hei Min Yoongi sadarlah kau itu mabuk."_

" _Tidak aku tidak mabuk Jimin sunbae hehe~"_

" _Rumahmu dimana? Mari ku antar, sepertinya kau sendirian"_

 _Bukannya menjawab Yoongi malah memandang Jimin lekat, entah dorongan dari mana Jimin juga memandang Yoongi. Serius Yoongi itu cantik dan manis sekali tapi sayangnya dia itu terlalu dingin, sebenarnya Jimin itu sedikit tertarik dengan Yoongi. Entah factor mabuk atau apa Yoongi memajukan wajahnya tapi belum sampai bibirnya menyentuh milik Jimin dia sudah pingsan dibahu Jimin._

" _Sial, harus ku apakan dia?"_

" _Tak mungkinkan jika aku meninggalkannya disini?"_

" _Baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain"_

 _Jimin meraih ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya. Dia sedang mengabari Taehyung jika dia akan pulang duluan._

 _Flashback off_

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat Min Yoongi?" ujar Jimin

Yoongi hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, gila saja kemarin dia berbuat seenaknya pada Park Jimin? Sunbae yang disukainya, dasar bodoh. Min Yoongi bodoh!.

"Haha, kau ini lucu sekali Yoon"

"Maafkan aku sunbae sudah berlaku tidak sopan kepadamu kemarin, kemarin itu aku mabuk"

"Iya tak apa. Untung saja yang kau temui itu aku coba kalau orang lain, habis sudah kau"

Yoongi semakin menunduk malu, tapi dia masih bingung bagaimana dia bisa hanya menggunakan tanktop saja? Ah sudahlah yang penting dia selamat.

"Tapi sunbae bolehkah aku pinjam ponselmu? Ponselku mati"

"Silahkan"

.

Setelah itu Yoongi menghubungi Paman Kim untuk menjemputnya. Setelah sampai rumah dia langsung menghubungi kedua sahabatnya dan menceritakan semuanya tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah tawa nyaring Jin dan Jungkook saja. Huft.

Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu Yoongi dan Jimin semakin dekat saja, banyak yang mengira mereka pacaran tapi padahal tidak. Jimin sebenarnya sudah ada rasa dengan adik kelasnya itu tapi dia bingung mau mengutarakan perasaannya kapan. Kabar kedekatan mereka juga sampai ke telinga Seulgi. Seulgi juga sudah sering mengganggu Yoongi seperti menyebar gossip yang tak benar, menguncinya digudang olah raga, menyiramnya dengan air dengan dalih tak sengaja. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam saja, katanya tak berguna meladeni orang seperti Seulgi. Jimin yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap rambut halus Yoongi.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Yoongi dan Jungkook sedang berada dikantin, Jin tak ikut karena dia ijin tak masuk sekolah. Sedangkan Jimin sedang ada di ruang rapat. Maklum dia itu ketua kelas jadi harus ikut rapat ini rapat itu.

Ketika Yoongi hendak meminum jusnya Seulgi lewat dan sengaja menyenggol tangan Yoongi.

"Uppss, sorry gak sengaja" ujarnya dengan senyum remeh

Alhasil itu jus tumpah ke rok Yoongi

"HEH MAU LU APAAN SI? DARI DULU GANGGU YOONGI AJA"

"Ya gak udah nyolot dong. Orang Yoonginya juga diem aja haha"

Yoongi yang emang udah sebel sama Seulgi langsung aja berdiri dan natap Seulgi tajam

"Aku tau kok kamu ngelakuin ini ke aku pasti ada hubungannya sama kedeketan aku sama kak Jimin. Udah ya orang kak Jiminnya aja gak mau sama kamu kok kamu masih maksa aja sih?"

'BAGUS YOON!' batin Jungkook

"HEH MAKSUD LU ITU APA?"

"Aku yakin kamu cukup pinter buat mencerna apa maksud aku"

Jungkook diem diem ketawa pas denger jawaban Yoongi, ah coba aja kalo Jin ada disini. Pasti dia udah ketawa ngakak.

"KURANG AJAR LU!"

PLAAKK

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru keluar dari ruang rapat, rencananya dia mau ngambil ponsel terus nanya Yoongi sekarang ada dimana, tapi sebelum itu ada yang manggil dia.

"JIMIN SUNBAE"

Jimin menyerngitkan dahinya bingung

"Ya ada apa?"

"Hosh hosh itu hosh"

"YA JIKA BICARA YANG JELAS"

"Yoongi diserang Seulgi"

Jimin mengeram

"Dimana dia sekarang?" nadanya tenang tapi penuh ancaman

"Itu dikantin Sunbae"

Jimin segera berlari menuju kantin. Setelah sampai disana dia melihat Yoongi yang sedang dijambak Seulgi sedangkan Jungkook sedang dipegangi oleh Hyuna dan Yeri.

"KANG SEULGI!" jelas dan penuh nada ancaman

Seketika seluruh orang yang berada disana menoleh kearah Jimin. Jimin berjalan kearah Yoongi yang sedang memegangi tangan Seulgi yang berada dikepalanya. Dapat Jimin lihat ada bekas memerah dipipi putih Yoongi. Dengan emosi dia sentakkan tangan Seulgi yang ada dikepala Yoongi dan menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dek kamu gak apa apa?" tanya Jimin lembut

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Seulgi yang melihat hal tersebut Cuma bisa nahan emosi. Dia hendak kembali menampar Yoongi tapi dengan sigap Jimin nahan tangan Seulgi.

"EH LU SADAR GAK SIH KALO GUE ITU GAK SUKA SAMA ELU."

Seulgi yang denger kata kata Jimin Cuma bisa diem aja. Setelah itu Jimin narik Yoongi pergi dari kantin ninggalin Seulgi yang masih diem. Begitu pula Jungkook, dia pergi sambil nyenggol bahunya Seulgi.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"Awww"

Jimin lalu ngukung Yoongi dipintu.

"Dek kok kamu gak bilang sama kakak kalo kamu sering banget diganggu sama Seulgi sih?"

"Ya ngapain aku bilang kak, orang gak berguna juga ngeladenin dia."

"Tapikan kamu sampe terluka gini dek" ucap Jimin sambil ngelus bekas tamparan tadi

"Aku gak apa apa kok kan."

Yoongi Cuma senyum manis banget sampai Jimin gak sadar kalo dia udah majuin mukanya terus nempelin bibirnya sama Yoongi. Yoongi kaget, dia masih diem aja pas jimin udah ngejauhin mukanya dia baru sadar.

"Kak Jim itu tadi apa maksudnya?"

"Aku sayang kamu dek, mau gak kamu jadi pacar aku?" ujar Jimin sambil natap Yoongi lembut

Yoongi yang denger pernyataan Cuma bisa diem matung. Dia kaget serius, gak nyangka aja cinta dia kebales

"Gimana dek mau gak?"

"Iya kak aku mau" Yoongi nunduk malu

"Makasih sayang" Ujar Jimin

Abis itu Jimin natap Yoongi dalem banget sambil majuin mukanya. Yoongi yang ngerti situasi langsung nutup mata. Pas bibirnya sama bibir Jimin udah menyatu Yoongi reflek ngalungin tangannya ke leher jimin sambil ngeremes rambut belakang Jimin. Awalnya ciumannya lembut banget tapi semankin lama Jimin mulai berani ngelumat bibir Yoongi. Dia miringin kepalanya kekanan kekiri buat nyari posisi yang enak. Dia mulai gigit pelan bibir Yoongi, minta akses buat masukin lidahnya. Yoongi yang emang udah larut sama permainan Jimin Cuma bisa pasrah. Jimin mulai masukin lidahnya ngabsen semua gigi Yoongi. Tangan Jimin meluk pinggang Yoongi biar semakin rapet sama tubuhnya dia sedangkan yang satunya dia kasih diatas bokongnya Yoongi sambil sesekali ngeremes pelan.

"engghhh kak Jimhhh"

Jimin yang ngerasa Yoongi mulai kehabisan nafas dia ngelepasin bibirnya dari bibir Yoongi, terus pindah ke leher Yoongi. Awalnya Cuma ngecup biasa tapi lama lama dia hisap.

"aahhh kakh, "

Yoongi jamin pasti ini udah ada bekas kemerahan, setelah ngerasa cukup Jimin ngelepasin cumbuannya. Dia natap Yoongi lembut, terus dia nangkup mukan Yoongi sambil bilang

"Aku sayang kamu dek. Jangan tinggalin aku ya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END dengan tidak elitnya.

A/N

Hai aku balik lagi dengan ff ke 3 yang MC nya MINYOON lagi wkwk. Gak tau kenapa gak bisa move on dari mereka ehehe. Maaf yaa kalo ceriannya gaje, maaf juga buat mbak Seulgi yang udah aku nistain disini ehehe. Terakhir ,,,,,, REVIEW?


End file.
